The Sailor School Season
by PrincessRose
Summary: It's a nice night for the 5 inner senshi, when suddenly 5 new senshi appear before them. Quintoplits, the middle girl smiles. "You've been accepted to Sailor School," she says. Please R&R!


The Comet Senshi soared through space unconsious, waiting their arrival in their dreams. For how long, they do not know. Their mission, they did. They slept for minutes, hours, days, even years, until they arrived at Earth. The five senshi woke up from their deep sleep, and started on their journey.   
  
"Hey Usagi-chan! Look, in the air! A UFO!"  
"Huh?" Usagi turned around to see Rei pointing up in the air.   
"A UFO!" Usagi exclaimed. She blinked, to make sure it was really there. Yep, it was. It was 10:00pm, at Rei's shrine, and there was a UFO!  
Ami slowely shook her head. "How mean of you Rei-chan, to play such a mean trick on Usagi-chan."  
"Huh?" Usagi asked Ami. "What are you talking about?" Ami sighed.  
"That's a plane, Usagi-chan, not a UFO." Usagi blushed.  
"I knew that!" she insisted, although everyone knew she clearly did not.  
"Forget it, Usagi-chan, we all know you thought it was real," Minako said, laughing. "Right Makoto-chan?" Makoto was looking off in the distance.  
"Uh....right."  
"Makoto-chan, what is it?" Minako asked. Makoto shook her head.  
"It's nothing. I was just looking out into space. It's so peaceful with the stars."  
Usagi looked into space. "Yeah, it is." Then her attension was shifted to five falling stars. They fell together quickly and siletly. Usagi smiled, they was so pretty. Suddenly, they got larger. By then, the others noticed them too.  
"Hey, that's weird," Ami said. "Falling comets are quite rare to be seen by the naked eye. Let alone, five at once. And all together. Are they satalites?"   
The five lights were getting much larger now, and everyone realized they were getting closer.  
"Hey...what's going on?" Rei asked. Suddenly, the five falling stars were so close, the five girls could tell that the comets were not comets at all, because they were so small, about the size of chairs. And they were completely round, and light-colored. And then, they stopped. They were in Rei's front yard, hovering in the air. Usagi gulped.   
"Well...what are they?" she stammered. Minako shook her head silently.  
"Someone see what it is," Minako whispered. Nobody dared to move. Just then, the lights changed forms. They got taller, and thinner. They grew arms, and legs, and heads. Then, the five light-shadowed figures walked towards the girls. After a few feet, the girls could see that they weren't lights at all, but humans. The humans came to a stop in front of the five.  
"I am Sailor Comet Planet," the one with brown eyes said.  
"I am Sailor Comet Sun," the one with red eyes said.  
"I am Sailor Comet Moon," the one with pink eyes said.  
"I am Sailor Comet Star," the one with orange eyes said.  
"And I am Sailor Comet Light," said the last with yellow eyes, stepping forward. "We are the Sailor Comet Senshi."  
"More sailors?" Makoto asked in bewilderment. Sailor Comet Light nodded, and then it was so clear that the five comet senshi looked exactly alike.  
"Twins?" Usagi asked.   
"No, not twins. Quintuplits," Ami said without thinking. Usagi rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever," Usagi said. Sailor Comet Light, or was it Sailor Comet Star? smiled.  
"Yeah. More or less," she said. Then the five inner senshi realized that they did have minor differences. Like, they each had a different color scheme. Different color eyes, braids, and broaches. But still...  
"It's a wonder what colored contacts and colored hair extensiones can do," the one with pink eyes said. They all laughed nervously.  
"So, why did you come here?" Rei asked. She didn't like all the suspence of waiting for them to talk. Sailor Comet Light bowed excitedly.   
"You've been excepted to Sailor School!" She said. The five girls got sweatdrops.  
"Sailor...School?" Usagi asked. She looked around at the others, and she could swear that Ami looked excited, and was trying not to show it. Sailor Comet Light nodded gleefully.  
"Yep! It's a school for sailorsenshi! You know, to teach you how to be better sailors!" She paused, waiting for any of the other comet senshi to talk. They didn't.  
"So, since you're all sailors, you have been invited!" Sailor Comet Light explained. Usagi shuffled.  
"But...we have our own school, and our lifes at Earth..." she said slowely, and the other girls nodded. This time it was Sailor Comet Light to get a sweatdrop. Then she laughed.  
"Oh, you will only be at Sailor School for a year!" she said. "And time at Earth will only move one hour in that year you are gone. You can make it home by suppertime!" The girls looked shocked. Ami looked at her watch, and said, "But I'm due for supper in 30 minutes." The girls and the comet senshi all got sweatdrops.   
"Honestly," Minako sighed.  
"This means we'll be a year older then what we appear," said Makoto thoughtfully. The others thought about this for a minute. Sailor Comet Light looked hurt.  
"But...you HAVE to go! It's part of the agreement of being a sailor!" she cried.  
"There's...an agreement?" Usagi asked in surprise. She thought back to the day she learned she was SailorMoon. "I don't remember agreeing!" It was true, of course. Usagi had cried from fear at her very first battle. She much rather eat donuts.  
"You've got to go," Sailor Comet Light said stubbernly. Minako sighed.  
"This is SOO Harry Potter," she said, and the others giggled nervously.  
"We'll go," Usagi said, playing her part as the leader. "But how will we get there?" Sailor Comet Light smiled.  
"Great! Now, where's the other sailors?"   
"Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Chibimoon?" Makoto asked. Sailor Comet Light nodded.  
"Um....I'll page Haruka," Ami said.  
"I'll get Chibiusa," Usagi said.   
"Alright," Sailor Comet Light said. "Be back here in an hour!" And the five comet senshi dissapeared.  
  
"It could be a trap," Haruka said. It was half an hour later, and all of the sailorsenshi and mamoru were standing outside of Rei's temple. "You were being careless in letting her talk you into this." Pluto looked at the ground.  
"I remember being told...long ago...that there was a school for senshi. At the time, I thought it was a hoax. But...maybe it's true."  
"Luna?" Usagi asked. "Is it?" Luna looked thoughtful. "I think I remember your future self telling me about it at the Moon Kingdom..." she said slowely. Usagi nodded.  
"That settles it. I wouldn't lie," Usagi said. The others nodded too.  
"Usagi, you sure are eager," Haruka teased. Usagi blushed.   
"A whole year of no math? It's a dream come true!" Then, the comet senshi appeared. "Alright, let's go," Sailor Comet Light said. She looked at Mamoru, and then Usagi. "You may want to say goodbye to your boyfriend," she said. Suddenly, it struck Usagi. "I won't see Mamo-chan for a year?!" she cried. She ran over to Mamoru, but by then they were already dissapearing. She tried to hug him, but her arms went right through his chest.  
"Goodbye, Usako," he said. Usagi began to cry.   
"No! Take me back, I don't wanna go!" But they were gone by then, sleeping in space, sailing through space. 


End file.
